In health clubs and in the home, exercise equipment exists for use by individuals to exercise their muscles, rehabilitate injuries, and improve their fitness. From standing, sitting, and prone positions, a user pulls, pushes, lifts, or rotates handles or bars on the equipment, which offer resistance to the force exerted by the user. In some exercise devices the resistance is from hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders connected with the equipment. In other devices the resistance is from a plurality of weights. The present invention relates to exercise equipment of the type including a plurality of weights. Specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism for automatically selecting the number of weights, and thus the resistance force, by the user for a particular exercise.